The End & The Beginning
by Cat Samwise
Summary: Postwar HarryHermione story. Angst inside. The very very very first story I ever wrote.
1. The End - Part 1

A/N- I blame the computer! Really! It is the only reason this took me so long- taking this down, re-posting and every thing. By the way: Cat Samwise and anna are the same person- me, so don't worry about that.

I'm sorry if there are still tipoes.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except the children)- J K Rowling does.

  
The End & The Beginning - part one.

  
There was a knock on the door.

Mrs. Granger went to see who it was, wandering who could come so late at night.

She gasped. 

Mrs. Granger had never seen anyone like the man in front of her; he was tall and dark haired. She could tell he wasn't more then 20 years old. His clothes were stained with blood and soaked in mud. The man was leaning on a broomstick and there was a beautiful white owl flying around him. On top of it all, Mrs. Granger could see the pain in his eyes.

'Can I see Hermione, please?' He said with great effort.

Hermione, Mrs. Granger's daughter, had finished Hogwarts, School for Witchcraft and Wizardy about a year before and was currently staying with a friend from school (someone Mrs. Granger didn't know) because of something that had happened at school (Mrs. Granger didn't know what either).

'Hermione isn't here.' Mrs. Granger responded.

She could see the young man couldn't stand on his feet for much longer, and she didn't think it would be very polite to let him faint on her threshold, so she helped him to the living room where he half sat, half collapsed on the couch.

'Please...' He said weakly, 'Write to her... to come here... with my owl... as fast as she can...' And he fainted.

For some reason Mrs. Granger trusted the fainted man on her couch, and she did as he asked.

  


  
Hermione was sitting in the Weasley's garden. She could hear the happy giggle of the children playing with Ginny in the house.

It was a quiet spring morning, and besides Ginny, the children, Mrs. Weasley and herself, there was no one home. Everyone was busy because of the final defeat of Lord Voldemort.

Hermione should've been happy, but she wasn't. All she could think about was Harry. So she was sitting there, on the garden bench, fingering the ring he had given her two nights before he left, and thinking about that night again.

She and Harry had been in the Gryffindor common room sitting, as always, by the fire. At that particular moment Hermione was in Harry's lap. They were kissing. 

Harry broke their kiss to catch his breath, and then he looked at her-

'Marry me.' He said, as if making a statement and not asking her a question.

'Harry,' She said looking at him with a little smile, 'we've been over this. Not yet, we're too young.'

'Hermione,' He said, 'I want to give you a promise, I want to swear to you I'll always love you... please?' There was a pleading in his eyes Hermione couldn't resist.

'O.K. wise guy,' She said with a grin, 'Now what are you going to do about it, ha?'

Two hours later they were standing in front of a muggle chapel in a small muggle town.

'Harry,' She said, 'We're too young and we don't have our parents' permission, they won't marry us.'

'Don't worry.' He said.

In the chapel, Harry lied like hell, telling the minister they were both orphans and other dumb things. Somehow he managed to convince them.

The ceremony was rather quick, in Hermione's opinion, but Harry was saying the most beautiful things. So beautiful that even the minister's assistant cried.

Outside the chapel Harry leaned to kiss her. Hermione remembered that kiss; he had never kissed her like that. She felt his need for her, his lust, his happiness, his sorrow, Hermione thought then that he was kissing her as if it was their last kiss, little did she know back then it almost was.

When Harry broke their kiss Hermione couldn't help herself, and cried.

Hermione remembered how he rented a hotel room for them; she remembered how he touched her that night, he was tender and caring and a million other things. Hermione couldn't help crying every time she thought of that night. No one ever touched her that way before; no one ever called her name like that. Their teachers yelled at them for disappearing for a day and a night, but Harry managed to calm them down and explain without telling them anything. 

Hermione also remembered the day he left, it was more than a year and a half now, but she remembered. She remembered how he kissed her goodbye with that kiss that made her cry… How he promised to come back...

Hermione looked up at the bright blue sky with red eyes, thinking about where he may be, or if he was O.K. She was thinking of how she wanted to be in his arms again. All of the sudden she saw it: a white point moving in her direction.

She jumped, 'Hedwig,' she exclaimed, 'Harry...'

The white owl flew closer to her and dropped an envelope in Hermione's hands. Hedwig seated herself on the bench and looked intensely at Hermione.

'What's wrong?' Hermione asked, opening the letter with a smile, which quickly faded.  
  
'Dear Hermoine- '  
  
It said with her mother's handwriting.  
  
'A very strange thing happened the other night. A wounded man came looking for you; he was dirty and weak. The only thing he managed to say, before he fainted, was that you have to come home.  
Your father doesn't like it at all, but for some reason, I trust him.  
I have a strong suspicion the man on our couch doesn't have much time.

Do what you think is right.  
Love, Mom.'

Hermione gave a quick look at Hadwig and ran to the house.

'Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley,' She cried, 'Come here quick!'

'What happened, dear?' Asked Mrs. Weasley, coming out of the living room.

Hermione gave her the letter. Mrs. Weasley was extremely quiet.

'You take the kids,' said Hermione. 'Send them to my house with Ron and Ginny. They should take a car or a bus or anything- whatever is faster. I'm going to take floo powder...' She stopped for a moment and started crying, 'Oh, Mrs. Weasley, he can't be dying... he can't die... he can't...'

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything; she hugged Hermione and gave her the powder.

  


  
A/N- I'll "publish" the next part in about a day or two, the third part is a problem- I'm stuck, so be patient. This is one of the reasons you have to review- I'm not capable of writing the third part without knowing this part is a dissent one.

P.S.

Did those roses came out? Please tell me O.K.?


	2. The End - Part 2

A/N- Well how do you like that, ha? I like this part better then the first one. Apparently I had too many ideas and only one story. Enjoy!

The End & The Beginning- part two

Mr. Granger was going out of his mind. Well, you would be too if a wounded,dirty,filthy stranger asked for your daughter. But Mrs. Granger kept telling her husband that they had to help. So they moved him to the guestroom where he has lain since.

The stranger was rarely conscious. When he was, he always asked about Hermione: where she was, how she was, who she was with, things neither Mr. nor Mrs. Granger could answer. That didn't help Mr. Granger to like him.

Eventually, about three days after Mrs. Granger had sent the owl, while they were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, they heard a POOF from the living room.

☼ ☼ ☼ ☼ ☼

'Mom? Dad?' Hermione called, when she came out of the fireplace in her parents' living room.

'Honey, we're here,' said her mother coming out of the kitchen with her father. 'Look at you, how you...'

'Where is he, Mom?' asked Hermione. 'Where is he?'

'He's in the guestroom,' Answered Mrs. Granger, 'But wait a...'

She stopped; Hermione had left the room headed for the guestroom.

As Hermione entered the room she saw him, he was lying on the bed, unconscious and still covered with blood and mud. Still Hermione could see the things made her love him so much- the black hair, the peaceful expression on his face, the strength he restrained in his gentle hands and a million other things. Hermione walked over to the side of the bed, not paying attention to her parents, who had come into the room.

She fell onto her knees next to the bed and started to cry. 'Don't leave me...' she whispered, 'You promised you wouldn't leave me...'

Harry opened his eyes, 'Hermione?'

'I'm here.' She said, taking his face in her hands and turning it towards her.

He looked at her. 'You are so beautiful...' Mr. And Mrs. Granger could barely hear his voice. 'I said I would come back... though... I'm not staying for long...' The effort of speech was draining him.

'No! I won't let you die...' Hermione said, kissing his face, 'You are not going to leave me again... I am not going to be a widow... I'm not going to let you make me one... I'm not...' She was hugging him and crying.

'I'm sorry...' He said weakly and passed out.

'No!' She cried.

Mrs. Granger came over to her daughter and hugged her; Hermione turned and cried on her mother's shoulder. 

Mrs. Granger understood; her husband didn't.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Harry was unconscious for several hours. Hermione never left his side, crying all the while.

She got a whole lecture from her father, something concerning Harry, but she didn't listen nor did she pretend to. She just cried muttering from time to time, 'Don't leave me...'.

Finally, when the sun began to set, Harry woke up again.

'Hermione!' He cried, tears in his eyes.

'Yes?' Was the only thing she managed to say.

'I love you...' He said this in a whisper, and then he closed his eyes.

'NO!' Hermione cried, 'What about your children? Forget about me... what do I matter? Think of your children... Don't leave them fatherless...'

At that every one looked at her, Harry opened his eyes again.

'What do you mean?' He asked.

Exactly at that moment everyone heard the front door burst open and somebody called, 'Hermione? Are you here?'

'Yes Ron,' Hermione called back. 'I'm here.'

A moment later two people came into the room carrying two sleeping babies, a boy and a girl.

'That is what I mean,' Hermione said, looking at Harry, he could feel and see her love in her eyes, 'Those are your kids... my kids... our kids...' Huge tears came down her cheeks.

Nobody spoke.

Harry was looking at Hermione and the two children, the love he felt for them shadowed his pain, but he still was too weak to speak. 

'Little Rose,' Hermione pointed at the girl in Ginny's hands, 'A flower, like your mother, and,' She got up and walked over to Ron. She took the child from him and continued, 'Little Jake.'

Hermione put Jake in Harry's arms. 

Harry gathered enough strength to kiss his son on the forehead; he looked at Hermione as he laid his head on the pillow again clutching his child.

Hermione leaned towards him and they kissed. 

'I love you...' Harry said when they broke their kiss; both were crying.

Harry closed his eyes.

A/N- Look guys, don't try to guess if Harry is dead or not. There _is_ another part to this story, so please don't jump to conclusions! Everything can happen! 

Disclaimer: The only characters in this part that I own are Jake and Rose, all the other ones belong to _all hail _J. K. Rowling.

Don't forget to review!


	3. The Beginning

The End & The Beginning- part three

By- Cat Samwise

'D'you see that?!' said the boy.

'Yeah, Mom cried!' said one of the girls.

'My Mom cried too,' added the second girl.

The three children were sitting in the Hogwarts Express, on their way to their first year in Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Do you think that the teachers have changed since our parents studied there?' asked one of the girls.

'I don't know,' said the other girl. 'My Dad studied in Hogwarts a long time ago.'

'She meant _our_ parents, Black-Cat.' Teased the boy. Cat was the only Weasley _ever_ to have black hair.

'You spend too much time with Uncle George and Uncle Fred, Jake.' Remarked the second girl.

'I wander if Snape still teaches potions.' Said Jake not noticing his sister's remark.

'Jake!' Rose smacked her brother.

'What's the matter, Rose? Afraid of big scary Snape?' he teased.

Rose didn't have time to answer him. The compartment door swung open.

A rather tall boy was standing in the door; he had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy reminded the three someone, but they couldn't remember whom.

'Hey,' said the new boy. 'D'you have room here? All the other compartments're full.'

'Yeah, sure,' said Jake who was getting annoyed by the all girl atmosphere.

'By the way,' said the boy. 'My name is Daniel Wood, but call me Dan.'

'Hello, Dan,' said Rose. 'This is Cat, I'm Rose and that is my brother Jake.'

'Hi,' said Dan and sat beside Cat.

'Oh!' suddenly Jake cried out. Everyone looked at him.

'I remember where I've seen you before,' he said.

'Where?' asked Dan who had never seen any of them before.

'Well, it wasn't actually _you_ that I've seen, it was probably your Dad,' said Jake. 'Your father isn't Oliver Wood by any chance?'

'Yes, he is,' said Dan. 'Where did you see him?'

'That's right!' exclaimed Cat. 'That old picture Uncle Fred and Uncle George have! From the Quiddich cup! Oliver Wood was captain of the Gryffindor team!'

'Uncle Fred and Uncle George?' asked Dan. 'You don't mean Fred and George _Weasley_, do you?'

Fred and George, after finishing Hogwarts, continued playing professional Quiddich for about five years. When they were fed up with that, they opened a very successful joke shop, and now were famous worldwide.

'Yes, I do,' said Cat.

'Wow,' said Dan. 'My dad used to talk about them a lot, when they were playing. He was so proud he knew them.'

Rose smiled at Dan.

'Well, that's of course no surprise,' continued Dan. 'With Charlie Weasley, the dragon slayer, Bill Weasley, first wizard to achieve the highest rank among the goblins, and Ron Weasley, the Minister of Magic.'

All three children where smiling widely now.

'Charlie is my father,' said Cat.

'Uncle Ron is our mom's best friend,' said the twins at the same time.

Dan looked from one to the other with wide-open eyes for about five minutes. Eventually, after they couldn't take it anymore, Cat, Rose and Jake burst in laughter. After another moment Dan joined them.

'So,' said Dan after they all calmed down. 'You know all the right people.'

'Yes, we do,' said Rose.

They continued talking and laughing through the entire ride. 

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they soon discovered that Hagrid was still the Gate-Keeper. He took them on the traditional boat ride to Hogwarts. 

It was time to be sorted.

The four kids stood one after the other and, like all first-years soon-to-be sorted, they were very nervous.

Prof. McGonagall was calling out names. She was at the 'M's now.

And there it was-

'Potter, Jake.'

The Great Hall was very quiet.

'Just like Mom said,' thought Jake as he put the sorting hat on his head.

He waited.

'Well, well,' said a voice just behind his ear. 'I remember your father. You got all the good stuff from him, bravery, guts, a strong will. You think I can persuade you to go to Slytherin?'

'No, no, no,' thought Jake. 'Not Slytherin. _No_ Slytherin.'

He heard a chuckle. 

'Didn't think so,' said the voice. 'You are indeed a GRYFFINDOR.'

Jake took of the hat and went to the Gryffindore table. He, like his father, didn't hear the enormous applause he received. The applause didn't die out until he sat at the table.

Only then Prof. McGonagall could continue reading here list.

'Potter, Rose,' she said.

The Great Hall was even quieter this time. Everyone watched as Rose put the sorting hat on her head.

'Well, well, I would eat myself if you're not Hermione Granger's daughter' said the sorting hat in Rose's ear.

'My Mom's name was Granger, before she married my dad,' thought Rose proudly.

'Yes, yes,' said the sorting hat. 'Your mind is very much like hers. I wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, so you'd know. Wouldn't hear about it. Gryffindor and that's it. Did her well, it did. You're just like her. 

'GRYFFINDOR' he yelled.

Rose took of the hat and went to sit by her brother. She was smiling. None of them was noticing the people around them. 

Rose and Jake waited for their friends to be sorted. Both got into Gryffindor too.

After the feast started Dan turned to Rose and Jake and said. 'Why didn't you say your name was 'Potter'?'

Jake shrugged. 'Didn't feel like it.'

Rose elbowed her brother. 'We thought we'd get really nasty comments if we did.'

'You mean Mom did,' corrected her Jake.

'I think she was right,' said Rose in a voice not unlike her mothers when she had thought about something.

'Never mind that,' said a boy sitting across from them. 'What happened to your Dad?'

'What do you mean?' said Rose.

'Don't play dumb,' said the boy. 'Everybody knows Harry Potter went to fight You-Know-Who and never came back. Everyone knows that he went at the end of his 7th year. And everyone knows he wasn't married. How did you come out?'

'That's not a very nice thing to say,' said Cat. 'Any way, what's your name?'

'I'm Samuel Daksen. Please answer, everyone wants to know.'

Samuel pointed at the people sitting at the table. Rose and Jake saw that everyone was watching them.

Rose sighed. 'Tell them Jake,' she said.

'OK,' said Jake. He turned to Samuel. 

'Our Mom and Dad, that's Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, before she got married,' he said after seeing the expression on his face. 'They got married two days before he left to fight Lord Voldemort.'

Everyone looked at him as if he was mad. 'Stop looking at him like that,' said Rose. 'Voldemort's not worth your fear.'

'Anyway, like you all know our dad went away to fight Voldemort. Our Mom didn't tell anyone she and Dad got married, except her best friends- Ron and Ginny Weasley. Yes, _The_ Ron Weasley.

'She found out she was pregnant after she graduated. She moved to live with the Weasleys to keep in touch with the Wizarding community, to hear if there was any news about our Dad. As you all know, there was none.

'She had us. She named us in memory of our grand parents: James and Lily Potter. But there was no news.'

Rose was crying now. Cat patted her on the back.

'About a year after she graduated, when we were six months old, rumors of the final defeat of Voldemort started to circulate. But no one knew what had happened to our Dad.

'Then, one day, Mom got a letter by our Dad's owl saying he was waiting for her in her parents' house. She went there immediately; Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny brought us later. 

'Mom said he looked really bad, all bleeding and his clothes were torn. She said he was unconscious half of the time. 

'But one thing she always told us was that he died happy. He was holding me in his arms and looking at our Mom.'

There was a silence. It appeared like everyone in the Great Hall was listening to Jake's story.

'So,' said Samuel shakily. 'He - he's dead?'

'Yes,' said Jake. 'Mom said that he didn't like being famous. That's why she didn't tell anyone. She said that only his very close friends should know.'

'But just three days ago she sat with us and told us everything,' said Rose quietly. 'She said that she didn't want us to go to school without knowing. And then she said that if we are asked we should answer. Mom said that everyone deserves to hear the truth and lying would only cause problems.'

The great Hall was quiet for a long time.

*****

A/N- this is it. The entire story. No sequel no matter how much you beg, you saw how much time it took me to writ. This is it. I have other series you should read.

I'm really sorry, everyone. Harry didn't deserve to die, but I had such a depressed mood when I wrote it that no other ending would have done. I'm really, really sorry. I'll try not to write any stories like this in the future.

Disclaimer- Proof. McGonagall, the sorting hat, Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Express belong to JK Rowling. Everything and everyone else belong to me.

Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!


End file.
